The present invention is directed toward an exercise device and more particularly, toward an exercise device that provides a full body workout using rotary motion.
Numerous types of exercise machines are available and are used by individuals in gyms, health clubs, fitness centers, rehabilitation centers, and the like, in order to exercise or rehabilitate different parts of the body. For example, elliptical machines, rowing machines, climbing machines, stationary bikes, and treadmills, to name a few, are some of the machines used. All of these machines, however, use linear motion. While these machines are effective, they do not utilize rotary core muscles or provide a means for improving a person's performance in playing sports that use rotary motion. Examples of such sports are tennis, golf, baseball, football, soccer, hockey, skiing, volleyball, etc.
Other machines are available that provide a rotary movement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,579 to Rice discloses a rotating disk upon which a person stands. A plurality of handles may be grasped by the person exercising. However, the handles are fixed to floor and do not rotate independently of any support system. Thus, this device appears to be somewhat limited in its function and does not allow a person to exercise a wide enough variety of muscle groups.
Therefore, a need exists for an exercise machine that provides rotary motion in order to provide a full body workout.